A Loner Will Always Be Alone
by sukeida
Summary: NOT A JAKE X CECI STORY. Jake only has one choice for a bride, Cecilia. But turns out he doesn't like her one bit. In fact, he finds her annoying. The more he's with her, the more he starts to understand more a bit about himself. Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY (2) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**-HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION.**

**ANOTHER NOTE:** This story is about Jake from his point of view. When I was playing RF2, I got to Cecilia's request of meeting her at the shrine. When I went to complete it, turns out it was a marriage request. Apparently, I was going for Yue, so I turned Cecilia's offer down. She was SUPER UNHAPPY. As if she was ALMOST DESPERATE TO MARRY ME(Haha, sounds weird coming from me). So it lead to me thinking that Cecilia is somewhat…conceited, and that she always thinks that she'll always get her way. So now, I dislike her. Not hate her, but dislike.

**NOTES FOR NON-RUNE-FACTORY-2-PLAYERS:** Jake and Cecilia are paired together in the game, and are both half elf and half human. Jake hates humans, while Cecilia loves both elf and humankind. They both live at Egan's Inn. Jake rathers to keep to himself, while Cecilia's best friends are Mana and Alicia.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Jake, would you like to walk home with me?" a sweet voice asked me. I looked up to find Cecilia standing at the entrance of Tanya's shop. She was wearing the usual white dress with a blue bow loosely tied to her orangey hair.

"…" I thought for a moment, _Tch, she walked all the way here just to pick me up? I'm old enough to walk home by myself. Whatever, she's already here. _Then I finally answered, but not before sighing with irritation, "Fine, let's go."

She smiled and blinked her light green eyes at me.

"Yay! We're going to have turkey for dinner today." She skipped along like a child.

"Yeah whatever, Ceci." I shrugged, turned my head away from her, and looked at the ocean as we walked past Julia's hot springs.

_Cecilia is -_

My thoughts were interrupted when I tripped over Cecilia. Turns out Cecilia was too busy looking at my silver hair and didn't see Kyle running over, which turned into a collision. Kyle apologized and mumbled something about being late for a date with Yue, picked himself up, and ran off. I looked down at Cecilia. Her eyes pleaded me to pick her up. _Che, next time watch where you're walking, you clutz. _I wasn't amused and I just stood there standing over Cecilia as if I expected her to pick herself up.

"Um…Jake…" she kept looking straight at me.

"What, Ceci?" I flatly said, "You want me to pick you up?"

"That would be nice," her gaze turned towards the ground. "I wonder where Kyle was running off to." By that time, I was already walking ahead of her. "E-Eh? Jake? Where are you going?" She got off the ground and ran to catch up.

"Can't you tell? I'm going home. Alone." I was irritated. I hated girls who couldn't look after themselves. I stormed off, leaving Cecilia standing dumbfounded next to Douglas's Shop. Mana came out smiling, and noticed Cecilia just standing there. I could hear them talking a bit, but their conversation faded from my ears as I neared the square.

"Ceci? What are you doing here?" Mana asked. I looked back. Her arms were wrapped around a huge bag of seeds. _Kyle probably ordered too many so she has to deliver them. At least she's good in business and helps around her father's shop, _I thought.

"Mana, Hi. I was just …um…going home."

"This late? Were you at Julia's hot springs? Well next time tell me, it's not safe to be walking around this late." Mana smiled and added, "Well I have to go and deliver these to Kyle. Bye!" She ran off. Cecilia stood there once again, all alone. She started to walk.

* * *

I'm getting myself into some deep trouble. I've started three fan fictions now (including this one). And now I'm expected to continuously and quickly update each.

But I can't seem to help it. I love to start on new things, but finishing them is such a PAIN. Ooh that's why my user is royale pain . tsubasa x)

Well I guess this story to heading towards the "I hate humans and she's the only girl who isn't a human, so I guess I should marry her. Oh wait, but I don't like her one bit." If your interested in this story so far, please review! It would mean A LOT to me. And I might not update this story if I don't have anyone interested. Thanks much.

Ciaosu,

Tsubasa


End file.
